


Admit It

by TheLunarRainbow



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Movie: IT (2017), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunarRainbow/pseuds/TheLunarRainbow
Summary: On the way to the clubhouse, Richie and Eddie run into Henry Bowers. Eddie learns something that makes him a little jealous.





	Admit It

Richie and Eddie were walking to the clubhouse together on a rainy afternoon.  
The pair passed by a particularly slimy looking muddy puddle, which Richie felt the need to point out. "Hey Eddie, look it's where your mother bathes!"

"For your information my mom takes her baths in the bathtub." Eddie spat.

Richie snickered, "Yeah and I bet the water ends up looking like that afterward!"

"Shut up, dickwad!" Eddie's nostrils flared. He used his hands for emphasis as he continued to explain how clean his mother is.

Richie found Eddie to be adorable when he is angry. Actually, he found Eddie cute all the time, regardless of what he was doing.  
The two continued to bicker as they traveled down the grassy hill.

Eddie and Richie stopped in their tracks, upon hearing someone's footsteps approaching from behind.  
Richie whipped around to see who exactly was behind them, and spotted that all too familar mullet. "Ah fuck, it's Bowers!"

"Bowers? Shit." Eddie tensed up. He balled his open palm into a fist defensively.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Henry gave a twisted smile, eyeing the pair of them, like a predator ready to rip apart his prey.

The duo was already backing up as Henry got closer. Richie took a deep breath through his nostrils. "What do you want, asshole?"

Henry sneered at Richie in particular. "Richie fucking Tozier, you still trying to bone my little cousin?"

Richie gripped his arm uncomfortably. He was unprepared for that question _again_. He swallowed nervously, "I-- I'm not..."

"What's he talking about, Rich?" Eddie asked, but Richie was silent. Eddie was stunned at the lack of words from the usual chatterbox, but he knew if they stayed here any longer, they were going to be in trouble. Bowers was going to keep bullying them for sure, like he always does. He knew his goons had to be around somewhere. Eddie had to think quickly, so he shoved Henry with all his might, knocking over the tall bully. Eddie then snatched Richie's hand and bolted torwards the woods.

Henry was pissed. He scrambled to his feet and chased after them shouting, "GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING LOSERS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Holy shit, Eddie!" Richie was amazed at Eddie's bravery.  
The two ran with all their might, until they spotted an old, black, abandoned car. Weeds and grass had grown up all around it. "Let's hide in there!" Richie instructed, opening the rusty car door. He swiftly helped the smaller boy inside.

"What if this car belonged to a drug dealer? If I get stabbed with some rusty old needles in here, I'm holding you responsible." Eddie whispered, hunkering down on the floor of the car with Richie.

"It's better than Bowers finding us, there is no way the both of us could fit in a bush or some shit." Richie responded. Their noses were almost touching in the position they were crunched up in. Richie admired all of the light freckles decorating Eddie's nose and cheeks.

"I guess you're right." Eddie muttered. For some reason, he couldn't get what Henry said to Richie off of his mind. Richie never even mentioned it or mentioned _him_, Bowers' cousin, whoever he was. "Hey, were you really hanging out with Bowers' cousin? What was that about?"

"We played Street Fighter together for a while. I didn't know he was Bowers' cousin, until it was too late." Richie replied. He peeled some of the tattered cloth of the deteriorating carseat as he spoke. "But, I don't hang out with him anymore."

"Oh." Eddie mumbled. He wasn't sure why, but he was feeling slightly bitter. He narrowed his eyes. "How come you didn't invite me to play Street Fighter with you instead?"

"Huh?" Richie was surprised at Eddie's response. He was expecting him to say something else. "I tried! Your mom wouldn't let you hang out, remember?"

"You could've tried harder, you know I have a window in my room. You could've thrown a rock at it or something to get my attention, 'cause I would've gone!" Eddie huffed. _"Am seriously I being like this right now? What the fuck am I mad at Richie for? For hanging with a boy I don't know?" _

Richie for once, didn't know what to say. Of course, he would have loved to play with Eddie instead. He adores Eddie. He loves Eddie. _"Was Eddie jealous? Does that mean Eddie likes him back?"_ As Richie thought on it more, he blushed. "Eds.. are you jealous or something?"

"What kind of fucking question is that? No way! I'm not!" Eddie averted his eyes from Richie's.

Richie could see Eddie was clearly pouting. The smaller boy wouldn't even look him in the eye anymore. Richie gave a toothy grin knowing he was right, "Eddie."

"What dickwad?" Eddie snapped, still refusing to look back into Richie's eyes directly. "I'm not jealous!"

"Then why do you care who the hell I play at the arcade with?" Richie asked. He cupped Eddie's chin, forcing his friend to look him in the eye. _ "God, he is adorable."_ Richie thought, admiring Eddie's flushed cheeks. He almost lost his cool. __

Eddie was unaware at just how red his face was getting. "I-- " He couldn't think of an excuse. He bit his lip. "Then, I guess maybe I am..." Eddie finally admitted, bashfully. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Richie was feeling bold. Perhaps it was the adrenaline built up from running and hiding from Henry Bowers. He cupped the smaller boy's cheeks in both hands and firmly planted a kiss on his lips. He tasted the vanilla-scented chapstick that Eddie wore. He occassionally would ask Eddie borrow it when his lips were chapped. Sometimes it was really only an excuse to share an indirect kiss with the boy he loved. A direct kiss was better, **much better**.

When their lips parted, Eddie smiled shyly. "I liked it. What you did about it. Me being jealous, I mean... Fuck it, could we do it again?"

Richie was over the moon, he adjusted his glasses all flustered. "S-sure."

Suddenly, they heard a tapping sound on the car window. The two boys jerked apart from each other in a panic, both shifting their focus to the window, ready to escape if they needed to.  
To their surprise, it wasn't Bowers or his goons. It was Stanley.

Richie and Eddie rushed out of the broken down car.

"We've been looking for you guys everywhere! Bill and I saw Bowers when we were on the way to the clubhouse. When we got there you guys were missing, so we went to look for you... but it looks like you guys are doing just fine." Stanley gave a sly smile.

"Stan! We were just---" Richie tried to explain, nervously.  
"Relax. I'm not going to say anything." Stanley promised. "Just glad you're both okay. I'll see you at the clubhouse."

"Thanks Stanley!" Eddie called, watching Stanley wave a hand as he walked ahead.  
Eddie interlaced his fingers with Richie's, following a few feet behind Stanley. He was disappointed that they were interrupted, it was written all over his face whether he was aware of it or not.

Richie was disappointed himself, but took notice of how Eddie appeared to be feeling. He whispered, "I promise to invite you to play Street Fighter with me." Richie leaned down to quickly kiss him on the cheek, earning a sweet smile from the smaller boy.

As they moved nearer to the clubhouse entrance, the pair passed another mucky, grimy puddle.  
Richie smirked mischeviously, nudging Eddie. "Gross, looks like your mom bathed here too!"

Eddie groaned, squeezing Richie's hand tightly. "Shut the fuck up, Richie!"


End file.
